


Working Naked Day

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [23]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little digression in which Pierce learns that the boss is a fan of obscure holidays, like Working Naked Day (February 6th).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Naked Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the posts made by Volition to celebrate this little known holiday.

Pierce trotted down the steps of Purgatory, checking the messages on his phone waiting for word from one of the guys about a Ronin stash house they were watching. It was the fact that he could hear a pin drop that made him look up and find a sight, which immediately made him stumble a few steps backward and land on the steps. 

“‘Sup, Pierce,” Remy said  _way_  too casually in Washington’’s opinion.

He looked around the room, which was completely devoid of people, or so it seemed at first glance. Then he looked back at the boss again before averting his eyes with the sudden realization that he didn’t know she had so many tattoos. “Uh … hi, Boss.”

“Yo, Pierce. Whatcha know?” Gat called from the above him. The rustle of plastic bags suggested someone had gone for takeout and truth be told Pierce was staving.

The young man turned and his eyes widened. He never really wanted to know whether or not those rumors about Johnny and his eight inches were true, he thought as he averted his eyes again. He shook his head. There are some things you just can’t unsee. 

"I can tell you what he doesn’t know," Shaundi taunted.

Washington’s eyes flickered again and locked on the elegant purple fleur de lis on her hip, just a few inches from … He slapped his hand over his eyes for a moment. “What the fuck is wrong with you people?”

The laughter bounced off every hard surface in the virtually room—Shaundi’s bright peel, Johnny’s gravelly chuckle, and Remy’s heart stopping cackle.

“It’s working naked day,” Remy announced for him. 

He peeked through his fingers and the three of them were huddled around the table in the center of the room unpacking the box and bag from Mr. Wong’s place in Chinatown. 

“Except we’re kinda not actually working,” Shaundi noted.

“Yet,” Gat injected. “We’re going to scare the shit out of some bikers out by Mt. Clafin later. You down?”

“Can I wear clothes?” Washington asked.

“No,” Remy answered just as sharply as he had asked. 

“Fuck,” he whispered mostly to himself. He damn sure didn’t want to get left out. He let his hand drop and opened one eye. Not a damn one of them batted an eyelash about the fact they were naked as the days they were born. It’s not like he was embarrassed, _not really_ , he thought. Just not comfortable showing it off to the whole world.  _Fuck it. I_ _’ll be damned if I’m going to miss out on a chance to roll some fools with the boss because of a pair of jeans._

"Hey you got any Szechuan Beef over there?" Pierce asked as he pulled his shirt off and toed out of his shoes.

Johnny’s dark chuckle resounded and Pierce started to roll his eyes until the sound was cut off by a sharp smack. Looking up he noticed the bright pink hand print on Gat’s ass.  _Just one more thing to add to the list of shit I can_ _’t unsee_ , he thought as he stood and stripped down. 


End file.
